A Cry From Winter Season 1
Season 1 of A Cry From Winter began on September 4, 2014. It consisted of 45 episodes, and was primarily written and produced by Type0Negative. Synopsis A troubled young man named Alex Winter tries to come to terms with his reality. Summary 1.1 Timeline A The series begins with Alex filming a session with his therapist, Dr. Ellis. Alex mentions that he’s been having headaches and experiencing confusion. While he claims he’s been doing “perfectly okay” socially, Ellis believes he is lying; after some coaxing, Alex admits that he’s had “one or two” altercations that ended violently. Ellis reassures Alex that this is a difficult time of the year for him, as it's the anniversary of the massacre of his family. Back at home, Alex reveals that he has been keeping a secret notebook containing a series of drawings he made (but doesn’t remember making). Among them are a bird-like mask (which he says resembles the face of the figure in his dreams), the message “IT’S COMING BACK” (which has the same bird-like face in the background), a stocky black figure with an oval and two XX's over its face, and a sketch of a plaque in a park with the same bird-like symbol and the words “The Park of trails”. Alex says that he knows he’s getting worse, and that he’s tired of being told to take his pills. One week later, while attending another session with Ellis, Alex reveals that he's been having a recurring nightmare involving a creature in a long-nosed mask in an open field. He feels that the creature is trying to tell him something; he proposes that the dream represents a mystery that is trying to come back to him. However, Ellis dismisses the dreams as a side effect of the medication. Alex also mentions his belief that a man (whom he encountered in a previous "incident") is coming back for him; when pressed to explain why, he only says it's "a feeling". When Alex returns to Ellis's office to get his phone, he sees a dark-haired young woman dressed in a Ghostbusters tee-shirt and beaked white mask like the one from his dreams (the latter of which Ellis doesn't seem to notice). When he looks back, the mask is gone. Alex asks in the video's description whether his viewers could see the mask; as the series progresses, the bird-masked creatures are introduced as Lurkers, and are revealed to be very much real. Some time later, Alex records another video, officially introducing himself to his audience. He talks about his personal life and his mental issues, and reveals that he is in foster care (mentioning "guardians" who don't speak to him much). He also talks briefly about his personal interests, which include fan art, movies, and horror stories. Enter James, Alex's best friend. James is tasked by Ellis originally to keep an eye out for Alex, and to make sure that he isn't doing anything drastic or strange with his time outside of therapy (as Alex has only been released from institutionalization for a short period of time). This turns out to be necessary after the events of "Biding The Time", in which Alex walks out of the woods, bloodied, after driving himself there. Following this event, Alex is left a package with a camera on it from a mystery sender, who signs only as "M" (along with a triangular symbol somewhat resembling a bird's face). After this, Alex begins to do some research to try to learn more about this "M", to no avail. Some time later, while James and Alex are hanging out one night before Halloween, Alex finds himself teleported to a new realm, where he meets the supposed "M". Following this, he is brought back to his original reality, where James has no idea he was gone. Alex learns of a 3-circle symbol, The Travelers Call, that can transport an individual user from one reality to another. It's with this information he discloses to James that he is going to attempt using it the way he saw Brian use it''. James, while uncomfortable with this decision, agrees to go along with it anyway. The episode ends with Alex successfully using the Call, and being transported into another timeline."Departure 1", A Cry From Winter. Timeline B Alex finds himself in Timeline B, a strand of .Reality in which Alex murdered his parents as a 7-year-old child and is currently on death row awaiting execution. The Wonderland Killer is not existent in this reality as the culprit is actually Alex. His siblings, Elizabeth and Michaelis, are still alive, and have lived their own lives without him. The video picks up with Alex still in James's kitchen with the lights off. As he turns them on, he realizes James is gone, assuming it was a prank of some kind he goes looking for him when he emerges from outside. Freaked out, James starts yelling at Alex telling him he shouldn't be there. Alex tries explaining himself to James, calling out the joke, when James walks out of his bedroom with a gun and instructs Alex to sit down while he calls the police. James explains that Alex should be in an institute and that the police are going to be looking for him. Alex, obviously confused, shows James his I.D. and some proof of who he is and James, also confused, accepts that this is a different Alex than whatever Alex he knew. The series picks up with Alex arriving at James's door, stabbed in the chest and bleeding out onto his driveway. James brings him inside and puts him to bed; he then provides the audience with an update with what's happening and how weird everything is for them. Alex momentarily wakes up in his bed and explains that he doesn't remember what happened to him; he then finds himself back at home, leaving James to discover this world he does not know. While there Alex finds several notes laying around his "new" house, that spell out the words "find and record". The notes are from an unknown source, assumed to be the "M" entity in the video "Like pieces to a puzzle". The episode "Time starts for no man" has Alex receiving yet another package from M, this time marked with orange duct tape. Inside the package is a clock; Alex is confused, and explains his anger and confusion towards getting all these packages and messages from this unknown M. Timeline B2 -TBA- Timeline A2 -TBA- Characters * Alex Winter * Dr. Ellis * Sarah Kestler * James * Malek * Stan Frederick * Professor Taylor / The Historian * Uriel Episodes 1.1 # A Bitter Winter # Something's Coming # Another Session # My Name Is Alex # New Strangers On the Block # Biding the Time # New Corners # Re Occurring Nightmares # You've Got Mail # Be Patient # Where the Patients Play # Square Roots # All Hallow's Eve # Departure 1 # Departure 2 # Can You Hear Me Knocking? # Like Pieces To a Puzzle # Time Starts For No Man # Higher Authorities # outSTANding # You Ever Wonder Why You're Here? # Break Through # Minor Side Effects # (Untitled Video) # Karl # New Horizons # .avi # Unexpected Events # Follow Up Procedures # Even Higher Authorities # High Tide # Have You? # the kings authority 1.2 # Journal Entries # Full House # Euchre # Remember Your ReOccuring Nigtmares # History Tends To Repeat Itself 1.3 # disconnect # House Arrest 1 # House Arrest 2 # The Court of 3 Kings # House Arrest 3 # Reality Runs Red Pt. 1 # ACRYFROMWINTER Notes and Trivia Production * The inclusion of Stan Frederick ("outSTANding") was controversial in a number of ways. Not only did it create connectivity to the Slenderverse (The Arkn Mythos was intended to be stand-alone), but it led many ''Stan Frederick viewers to assume that The Traveler's Call originated from that series. It was eventually decided that Alex actually did meet up with Stan, but that their meeting was the result of a one-time anomaly. References Category:Seasons Category:ACFW episodes